O pedido de casamento
by goruden
Summary: Versão traduzida para português da fanfic de Leidarose. Link no capítulo - Eu achei a fic incrível e boa o bastante para uma tradução, mas admito que mudei umas coisinhas no final. Leia para descobrir P


**Link para a fic original:** s/9546716/1/Despicable-Me-2-The-Proposal

**Agradeço de coração pela usuária Leidarose ter deixado eu fazer a tradução dessa fic tão fofa. Divirta-se!**

* * *

"Boa noite, meninas." Gru beijou a testa de cada uma de suas três filhas. Todas estavam exaustas depois de um longo dia e definitivamente prontas para dormir quando Margo percebeu um volume estranho no bolso do ex-vilão.

"Gru, o que é isso no seu bolso?" Ela perguntou em extrema curiosidade.

"O quê? O qu- Ah!, não é nada! Não se preocupe com isso- Hey! O que está fazendo!"

Agnes apareceu por trás de suas costas e tirou rapidamente do bolso de Gru uma pequena caixa cor de vinho. Rindo muito, ela correu até a irmã mais velha para mostrar o que havia conseguido.

"Não! Espera! Agnes, me devolva isso já!" Gru repreendeu. Margo abriu a caixinha o mais rápido que pode.

"O que é?! O que é?!" Edith perguntou toda animada, pulando de sua cama e correndo até os três.

"É um anel!" Margo esbaforiu antes que Gru atacasse e pegasse a caixa e a jóia de volta.

"UM ANEL?!" Edith e Agnes gritaram ao mesmo tempo muito surpresas.

"Gru, você vai pedir Lucy em casamento?" Margo perguntou ainda em choque, após se levantar do chão depois de ser amassada pelo pai adotivo.

"O quê?! Não! Vocês tão birutinhas! Isso aqui é... É uma bugiganga de espião! É! Coisa de espião. Não entendem! Pedi para o Doutor Nefario fazer recentemente!" Gru falou rindo, querendo parecer descontraído, guardou a caixa de volta no bolso e deu de ombros ainda sorrindo às três garotas, muito céticas.

"Mentiroso!" Edith contestou.

"Eu não sou um mentiroso, Edith. É sério! Esse anel atira um laser poderoso e-"

"Gru! Diga a verdade!" Agnes replicou. O homem suspirou, respirou fundo e sentou-se no chão. As três garotas fizeram o mesmo em silêncio.

"É, tudo bem, certo... Eu estava, TALVEZ, pensando em... Pedir Lucy em casamento." Gru falou num tom malcriado. As três irmãs sorriram instantâneamente e se seguraram para não gritar de alegria.

"Mas, espera. Você ia? Você não vai mais?" A irmã mais velha perguntou, olhando o pai de forma preocupada.

"Sim! Não! Quer dizer... Não sei mais..." Gru afundou a cabeça em suas mãos, sentindo-se neuseado.

"Mas você precisa! Lucy é a melhor mamãe do mundo!" Agnes comentou com fervor, levantando-se do chão num pulo e voltando a sentar.

"É! Por que você não ia?" Margo adicionou.

"Está com medo de que ela diga que não?" Edith perguntou. Agnes e Margo afirmaram com a cabeça para a irmã do meio e encararam Gru.

"Não gosta mais dela?"

"Esse anél não é bom o bastante?"

"Você é um medroso?"

"Nã-Não! Nada disso!... Mas é claro que eu ainda amo Lucy, o anel é perfeito, tudo está perfeito. É só que..." Ele hesitou por um momento, mexendo um pouco a cabeça, receoso. As garotas esticaram as cabeças para perto dele, querendo saber o restante da frase e mal piscavam. "Eu não sei como!" as três jogaram o corpo pra trás pela frustração.

"Como assim não sabe? É só você se ajoelhar e-"

"Não! Eu sei COMO, mas eu não sei... COMO! Tá vendo? Não faz sentido!" Ele suspirou. "Quan-quando um homem pede a mão de uma mulher ele geralmente diz o porquê de... De querer passar o resto da sua vida com ela." Gru falou de forma sincera, como se conversando consigo mesmo. "Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Por que? Não quer passar o resto da vida com ela?" Agnes murmurou tristonha.

"Não, é por que... Eu tenho que dizer como eu me sinto e eu não posso por que... Ela é tão linda que eu não tenho como me expressar em palavras somente." Gru parecia a ponto de começar a chorar, sua voz já demonstrava rouquidão. Margo percebeu isso e chegou mais perto pegando em suas mãos.

"Vamos... Faça de conta que somos a Lucy. Diga para nós o que está sentindo." Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de sua filha mais velha, Edith e Agnes permaneceram quietas esperando a resposta dele. Gru respirou fundo, olhou para suas mãos e sussurrando começou:

"Estou sentindo que... Sem você o mundo se torna cinza e sem vida, e não de um jeito que eu geralmente aceitaria. E era exatamente assim que eu me sentia todas as noites antes da sua chegada. E quando você entrou na minha vida, eu recebi uma dose de felicidade que já não posso mais viver sem!" Gru passou a falar com mais alegria. "Sua energia me contagia dos pés a cabeça e meu me sinto capaz de fazer qualquer coisa! Coisas que eu pensaria diversas vezes antes de fazer e você me mostrou que simplesmente devemos fazer sem medo de consequências. E não me faça falar de sua beleza, oh, não... Está pra nascer criatura mais bela. E como se tudo isso não bastasse, você ainda é capaz de amar com todo o seu coração e dedicação as minhas três queridas gatinhas..." Margo, Edith e Agnes sorriram e coraram com o comentário. "... É capaz de amar um ex-vilão, gordo , sem graça e careca como eu e mais toda uma enciclopédia de defeitos ao meu respeito...É isso o que eu sinto."

"Awwww!" Agnes e Margo murmuraram por conta da doçura de Gru. Edith fez um gesto como se fosse vomitar, mas voltou a sorrir a eles e no fundo também tinha achado o discurso uma gracinha.

"E é por isso tudo, meninas, que eu não posso pedir Lucy em casamento de forma simples por que... Ela merece um pedido da forma mais especial que existir no mundo, mas eu não consigo pensar em absolutamente NADA bom o bastante para ela..." e ele terminou num longo suspiro. "Eu... Eu vou pensar em algo, eu prometo. Boa noite, meninas..." Gru mais uma vez as beijou na testa e cada uma voltou para suas devidas camas, ainda observando o pai sair do quarto com certa preocupação.

Gru saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e suspirou novamente. Ao virar-se no corredor deu de cara com Lucy e caiu no chão pelo susto.

"Aaahhhh! Lucy! O que está fazendo aí? E... A quanto tempo está aí?" Ele questionou rapidamente. As três irmãs se entreolharam ao ouvirem o barulho e correram para a parede para escutar o que se passava no corredor. Lucy nada disse, ela sorriu por um momento e depois passou a chorar.

"Lucy! Você tá bem? Tá sentindo alguma-" Então a espiã jogou-se no chão em cima de Gru, interrompendo-o de falar. Abraçou-o com toda a força de que lhe era possível, mas o ex-vilão ainda parecia confuso. Lucy levantou o rosto até o dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, ele respondeu ao ato, ainda sem entender muito bem o que se passava. Até que ela terminou e disse:

"Gru, é claro que eu aceito casar contigo!" Ele abriu um grande sorriso instantaneamente e seus olhos azuis se encheram de água. As meninas que antes escutavam a conversar abriram a porta e pularam as três nos recém-noivos. Eles se abraçaram forte e Gru soltou um belo suspiro de satisfação.

"Hey, só espero que isso não tenha sido plano de vocês!" Ele brincou. E todos começaram a rir.

* * *

**Okay, eu mudei o final, foi o que eu achei que faltou na original, espero não ter estragado nada =P**

**E obrigada pela leitura!**


End file.
